politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Elephants: A Knight in Space
Elephants: A Knight in Space is a Mutual Non-Chaining Defense Pact between Carthago and the Solar Knights. It was signed on May 1, 2019. Preamble It’s no secret that Carthaginians like riding elephants. However, what many may not know is that it is during these elephant rides that much great thinking is done, not only about their stench but also about life in Orbis. One of these recent rides caused us to look up at the stars and ponder existence. While gazing up at the shimmering lights up above, one thing became obvious: It was time to seek out the elusive Solar Knights. Article I: Non-Aggression Because neither party is entirely full of dumbfricks, the undersigned agree to abstain from any deliberate action contrary to the well-being of either signatory. Any and all issues that arise will be resolved in a timely manner through diplomatic channels (including but not limited to carrier elephants) Article II: Mutual Defense Should the Carthaginian mercenaries or Space Forces come under siege, or should others attempt take out the sun or stars and generally threaten the galactic balance, the signatories agree to intervene militarily, politically and, if they desire, economically to assist the other in their defence against the intergalactic aggressors. Article III: Intelligence Sharing If pertaining intel arrives that any sneaky group is attempting to harness the elephants’ farts for personal gain, or the balance of the universe is threatened (particularly through shitty meme-ing), the undersigned agree to inform the other party as soon as reasonably possible. Article IV: Non-Chaining Much like in zero gravity, both signatories believe that elephants need to be cage-free, with the freedom to roam the brothels grasslands as they please. In the event that a signatory is attacked as a result of their fulfillment of third-party obligations, Article II of this treaty is to be considered optional. Article V: Cancellation If the elephants go rogue or the stars misalign, either signatory may provide 69 hour notice prior to the termination of this pact. The terms of the treaty remain enforceable until this termination period has elapsed. Article VI: Mutual Shit Sniffing Representatives from both signatory parties (read: Carthago Knights, or Solar Elephant) must post in affirmation of the other when they make official public notifications on the forums. Notification that a post shall be posted must be given in private, and if a post is made on the behalf of one signatory (CTO or SK) in conjunction with a third party, the signatories of this agreement are still required to post in affirmation of the other in the thread, however they are not required to post nice things about said third party. A minimum of two 2 upvote reactions must be given to the OP (opening post, or Original post) of such public notifications on the Orbis public alliance forums in the first 27 hours once posted. Signatures Signed for Carthago El Chach, Suffet Daveth, Elder Asierith, Elder Antonio, Elder Krampus, Elder Signed for Solar Knights Spongebob, King KiWilliam, King William Wallace, King